Rain
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] It begins to rain as Athrun and Cagalli are out. As the raindrops fall, Athrun watches them and thinks about how the rain has been so important for them both. AsuCaga


Author's notes: This was a belated birthday present for Ilychluna-san. I'm putting it up here late.

This is just a idea inspired by You're Under Arrest. From a nice scene!

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Rain **

"This way Cagalli!" Athrun shouted out as he pulled Cagalli along.

"Ah!" Cagalli let out a gasp as Athrun pulled her suddenly while going at a fast speed.

The couple ran as the rain began to beat relentlessly on the ground. Athrun and Cagalli had been out when the heavens, without warning, decided to release a downpour. It caught them totally by surprise.

Athrun's eyes lit up as he saw a place which they could use for shelter. "Over there!" he let out as he led Cagalli there.

"Here!" Athrun said as they both reached the shelter. It was a small hut but the door was locked. However the front porch was enough to protect them from the onslaught of the rain.

Cagalli panted upon reaching. Athrun was a Coordinator and had unconsciously run too fast for a Natural. It took everything of her stamina just to keep up with him.

"Cagalli, are you all right?" Athrun enquired upon seeing Cagalli in that state.

"I'm just fine!" Cagalli answered, although she was still panting away.

"Are you sure?" he wanted to make sure.

"Yes!" Cagalli insisted. She was still trying to act strong. "It was so sudden! Ah! Why must it rain now!" she quickly added, changing the subject.

"The weather on Earth is unpredictable." Athrun shook his head as he tried to dry himself by squeezing off some water soaked in his clothes. He looked up and noticed that Cagalli was doing to same thing.

It was not intentional, nor was it on purpose, but Athrun caught himself staring. Cagalli's clothes clung tightly to her skin, showing off her figure entirely. She might act like a tomboy all the time, but this time, Athrun had no qualms that she was a full-grown woman. A little blush crossed his cheeks as he tried to admire her as discreetly as he could.

That reminded Athrun of the first time they met on the deserted island off Orb. He had thought Cagalli was a boy. However, her scream and the feeling of her chest below his arms proved otherwise. She got wet as she tried to wriggle somewhere after he had tied her up by falling into the sea as it rained. Crabs were crawling out of her after that and she lifted her shirt _a little _too high. Athrun still had a vivid memory of what happened in the cave. She attempted to steal his gun in her underwear and it ended up with him on top of her, with a hurt shoulder. Being a gentleman, he never admitted the fact that she looked really hot then.

Cagalli suddenly turned over to Athrun. "Athrun, is there anything wrong?" she asked, puzzled.

"Huh?" Athrun gasped in shock. _"Oh no, I hope she did not notice what I was doing!" _he thought. "Er…nothing…" he quickly changed the subject. "It looks like the rain isn't going to stop anytime soon! Why don't we rest here until it has stopped?" In these instances, he was glad he had a Coordinator brain.

"You're right…" Cagalli let out as she studied the grey sky. Both she and Athrun sat on the steps on the front porch, with some distance in between them. They sat like that for a while in silence, before Cagalli noticed something.

"Athrun, you're getting wet!" Cagalli said when she noticed Athrun's right shoulder was getting drenched. Sit closer!"

Athrun did not say anything but obliged. They were really close now; just a little bit, and his hand would be on hers. He began to admire Cagalli again. Her amber eyes were not shining fiercely as they usually did. However, the raindrops seemed to have made them twinkle. He could never believe the amount of fascination he held for her eyes.

Athrun smiled. He wanted Cagalli to be closer to him; much closer. He raised his right hand from the back and put it on her shoulder. His action surprised Cagalli but he did not give her enough time to react. Athrun brought her into his embrace, allowing her head to rest on his chest.

"A…Athrun?" Cagalli said, blushing.

Athrun held on to Cagalli gently with a smile on his face. "Do you love the rain Cagalli?"

"Huh? I…I don't think so…" Cagalli stammered, still in surprise.

"Well I do. The rain is always there to mark dates which are important to us. Remember the first time we met? It was raining too." Athrun gave a little chuckle. He knew Cagalli would be blushing at the memory.

"And now, when we have time to ourselves. When I can hold you without a care in the world, where I can proclaim loudly that I love you, the rain is a witness." Athrun said as he hugged Cagalli tighter.

"And with the rain as my witness, I shall give a vow. Athrun Zala promises to love Cagalli Yula Athha forever!" With that, he planted a warm kiss on Cagalli's forehead. Cagalli snuggled deeper into Athrun's embrace.

"I love the rain too, because of you." Cagalli whispered.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review! 


End file.
